O Jogo dos Mistérios
by NathalieLohane
Summary: Uma mansão, 17 jogadores e um jogo misterioso. Eles não fazem ideia de como foram parar ali, mas terão que se unir pra enfrentar as misteriosas rodadas do Jogo dos Mistérios.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um

O TABULEIRO SEM PEÇAS

Era uma bela tarde em Hogwarts (escola onde bruxos e bruxas iam para estudar magia); Harry, um dos alunos, era conhecido em seu mundo pela história que a cicatriz de formato de raio em sua testa carregava.  
Ele andava tranquilo por um corredor, até se deparar com uma caixa empoeirada que mais lembrava um jogo velho no chão. Curioso, foi ver o que era, mas quanto mais chegava perto, mais ela se distanciava. Foi atrás da caixa até chegar à frente de uma porta que nunca havia visto antes; olhou para os lados e confirmou sua teoria; nunca havia visto aquele lugar em sua escola antes. Sem saber o que fazer, abriu a porta e levou um susto que o fez dar dois passos ligeiros para trás.  
-Rony! – impressionou-se ao ver seu amigo ruivo.  
O quarto era escuro, ainda podia-se ver alguma coisa graças uma luz azulada que vinha de uma janelinha de prisão que havia mais a frente. O lugar lembrava uma casa velha e abandonada  
-O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
-Eu que te pergunto - disse Rony assustado pegando a caixa do chão – eu estava atrás disso, por algum motivo ela estava correndo de mim.  
Harry olhou para Rony e disse num tom desconfiado:  
-Ela estava correndo de mim também.  
Os dois encaram a caixa, pensativos por um tempo.  
-Deve ter sido brincadeira de alguém.  
-Ou pode ser uma cilada.  
A porta atrás de Harry (que parecia já está fechada alguns segundos atrás) fechou-se com força. Eles ouviram passos.  
-Quem esta aí? – perguntou Harry pegando sua varinha, Rony fez o mesmo.  
Os dois não sabiam para que lado apontar, estava muito escuro, o som dos passos se aproximavam. Quando Harry ia conjurar o feitiço Lumus (feitiço usado pra surgir luz na ponta da varinha) para ter uma visão melhor (afinal, a luz da janela não era tão forte) ele ouviu uma voz conhecida vindo na direção dos dois.  
-Harry? Rony?  
A frente deles o conhecido rosto de Hermione, uma velha amiga dos dois garotos, apareceu ao se alcançada pela luz da janela.  
-Como você veio parar aqui? – perguntou Rony.  
-Deixa-me adivinhar: você ia pegar uma caixa e ela começou a correr de você.  
Ela se impressionou com a adivinhação que seu amigo Harry acabara de fazer.  
-Aconteceu o mesmo com vocês, certo?  
Os dois assentiram.  
Outro barulho veio da sala, porém dessa vez não vinha da porta, nem eram barulho de passos.  
-O que foi isso? - perguntou Rony.  
Ele apontava a luz da varinha, mas não via nada nem ninguém. Eles ouviram uma voz conhecida ecoar pelas paredes da sala velha e empoeirada.  
-Gina! – impressionou-se Rony, ao ver a ruiva irmã mais nova.  
-Você estava atrás de um livro que corria de você, estou certo? – perguntou Harry que já sabia o que a garota iria responder.  
-Sim - respondeu ela surpresa.  
-Quem será que estar brincando com a nossa cara? – perguntou Rony, impaciente.  
Mais um barulho veio de dentro da sala, eles ouviram passos rápidos vindo em sua direção. De repente, apareceram três garotos, uma garota e um cachorro. Um garoto tinha sobrancelhas bem grossas e cabelo baixo; O outro tinha cabelos longos e olhos perolados, com a pupila não visível; o terceiro garoto tinha cabelos castanhos, caninos salientes e vermelhos triângulos invertidos a cada lado do rosto; a garota tinha cabelos rosa e curtos, e olhos verdes; o cachorro era enorme, branco e peludo.  
-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Harry, apontando a varinha para eles.  
Antes que eles pudessem responder, a luz da sala acendeu. Agora eles viam que não estavam mais na sala velha, mas sim, em um lugar vazio e branco, onde só se encontrava os nove.  
-Olá competidores!  
Uma voz de masculina veio do teto. Todos olharam para cima para ver quem era o homem, mas sem sucesso, parecia que ele não estava fisicamente ali.  
-Espero que estejam preparados para começar.  
-Quem é você? Aonde você está?! – perguntou Kiba (o garoto de triângulos vermelhos invertidos no rosto).  
-Oh... Desculpem por não ter me apresentado antes. Meu nome é... Bem, não posso dizer o meu nome... Só me chamem de o Juiz ou se preferir o Julgador.  
-Mas que jogo é esse de que você esta falando? - perguntou Harry confuso – Aonde nós estamos?  
-O Jogo dos Mistérios! – respondeu a voz rudemente alegre do homem – E vocês foram escolhidos para participar. Parabéns!  
-Mas, por quê? E que jogo é esse?– perguntou Sakura (a garota de cabelos rosa).  
-Vocês saberão.  
Eles se entreolharam confusos.  
-Eu estou aqui para explicar o jogo para vocês. As regras são fáceis de entender porque não tem regras. Por tanto, inventem.  
-Você é louco? – perguntou Hermione.  
-Não vamos jogar jogo nenhum – disse Rony, nervoso.  
O homem deu uma risada assustadora.  
-E vocês acham mesmo que tem escolha? Essa é a única regra do jogo... Vocês têm que jogar, querendo ou não. Opa, é mesmo, tem uma regra.  
O cachorro chamado Akamaru começou a latir, mas o homem pareceu ignorar o latido do cachorro.  
-Bem ,vocês ficarão em um lugar, e terão que achar uma forma de sair – a luz do lugar estava começando a afetar os olhos dos oito participantes que começaram a ficar nervosos – claro que vocês terão realmente... Algumas regras a seguir, mas cada uma só será criada a cada rodada – um a porta de vidro começou a se formar a frente deles – o resto das explicações aconteceram ao decorrer do jogo – a porta se abriu lentamente, atrás dela não dava para ver nada, estava muito escuro do outro lado, nem a luz do lado deles conseguia clarear o lugar – boa sorte – o homem fez uma risadinha irritante.  
Nenhum deles quis entrar, mas suas pernas não deixavam parecia que eles estavam sendo controlados pelo próprio jogo.  
Ao entrarem no lugar a porta se fechou com força, e desapareceu Harry bateu com a mão onde a porta se encontrava, mas não havia mais nem sinal dela.  
A caixa na mão de Rony pulou e, no chão, se abriu um tabuleiro de madeira, apesar de a caixa parecer velha, o tabuleiro parecia ser novo e limpo. Nele, um x o cortava em quatro partes: do lado esquerdo, havia o nome 'objetivo' escrito no lado direito;havia o nome 'regra';em baixo havia o nome conseqüência estava sem acento que como o lado direito e esquerdo, deixava um enorme espaço sem nenhuma palavra a mais escrita;em cima o nome tempo, era acompanhado de dois símbolos:um parecia um relógio com somente um ponteiro, e o outro que mais lembrava uma ampulheta quadriculada.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou Gina curiosa, mas também muito assustada.  
Ninguém respondeu, o tabuleiro começou a se mexer pulava do chão como se estivesse havendo um terrível terremoto. Ele parou de se mecher, e uma luz branca saiu dele, um bilhete apareceu em cima dele.  
Harry pegou a carta, e começou a ler em voz alta:  
-Participantes do Jogo dos Mistérios, estão prontos para começar a primeira rodada?Para começar peguem os dados e os joguem em no nome 'tempo'.  
-Mas que dados – interrompeu Hermione procurando dentro da caixa e no chão os dados.  
Depois somem o numero de cada dado, e o resultado multipliquem por cinco – prosseguiu Harry como se não estivesse sido interrompido – se o jogo estiver incompleto, o objetivo de vocês é achar as peças que estão faltando.  
Eles se entreolharam, e sem entender Rony perguntou:  
-Mas como?  
-Para achar o resto das peças, vocês precisam achar o grupo dois – continuou Harry a ler, e respondendo a pergunta de Rony.  
-Grupo dois? – perguntou Kiba impressionado.  
-Deve haver outras pessoas jogando – disse o garoto com roupa branca que se chamava Neji.  
-Nessa rodada não haverá conseqüência ou regra. – prosseguiu Harry - Boa sorte!  
Todos estavam tão impressionados que não sabiam que dizer.  
-É melhor começarmos logo com isso – disse Neji.  
Ele olhou pra frente, onde estava muito escuro. De repente seus olhos ficaram diferentes, linhas que lembravam veias surgiram ao lado de seus olhos.  
Ele olhou para direita, para a esquerda e quando olhou para trás, ele disse:  
-Há uma pessoa há dez metros daqui.  
-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Gina impressionada com os olhos de Neji.  
-Quando meus olhos ficam assim, eu posso ver há quilômetros de distancia – respondeu ele ainda olhando na direção onde estava vindo a pessoa.  
-Quem é, Neji? – perguntou o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas  
-Não sei direto – respondeu ele tentando ver quem era – é um garoto, mas nunca o vi antes.  
Eles não se moveram, esperaram o garoto chegar até eles e quando ele estava perto o suficiente para reconhecê-lo, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo:  
-Neville!  
Ele era um garoto alto, de cabelos curtos e castanhos.  
-Vocês também estão jogando? – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
-Claro! – respondeu Harry também sorrindo.  
-Fred, Jorge, Naruto! Achei o grupo um.  
De repente apareceram três garotos: dois eram idênticos, eram altos e ruivos; o outro era loiro, de olhos azuis e usava uma bandana na testa.  
Depois de todos dizerem seus nomes, Harry disse serio:  
-Bem, então, vocês estão com o resto do jogo?  
-Sorte a de vocês que nós que ficamos encarregados de trazer o jogo – disse Jorge pegando as peças dentro de uma mochila que estava em suas costas.  
Ele empurrou um tabuleiro nas mãos de Harry,  
Nele havia escrito todo o alfabeto, os números de zero há nove e alguns sinais. O tabuleiro, deferente do outro, era feito de um papel bem resistente.  
Jorge pegou os dados e logo após círculo e um quadrado de madeira.  
-Bem, acho que é isso – disse Fred quando o jogo já estava completo no chão.  
Todos se agacharam ao redor do jogo.A luz saiu novamente do jogo, e novamente, apareceu um bilhete em cima do tabuleiro de madeira.  
Sakura pegou a carta, e começou a ler:  
-Parabéns!Todos ganharam a primeira rodada!Mas essa foi realmente simples.  
Cada um ouvia atentamente o que Sakura lia.  
-Agora que o jogo estar completo, vocês precisam fazer o que eu pedir.  
Eles se aproximaram do jogo.  
-Joguem os dados, somem o número de cada número, e o resultado, multipliquem por cinco.  
Harry jogou os dados, em um dado deu o numero cinco e no outro dois.  
-Somando dá sete – disse Harry – e multiplicando da trinta e cinco.  
Sakura respirou fundo, e continuou a ler:  
-O resultado, será interpretado como os minutos que vocês têm para alcançar o objetivo.  
-Mas tão pouco tempo? – se impressionou Fred.  
-Para saber o objetivo, escolham um jogador. – Sakura prosseguiu a leitura.  
Apesar de não saber o que o jogador escolhido iria fazer Naruto logo se candidatou.  
-Eu vou!  
-Você nem sabe o que para fazer – disse Rock Lee.  
Sakura prosseguiu a leitura:  
-O jogador escolhido, pegará o círculo, e colocara a mão sobre ele.  
Naruto fez o que a carta pedia.  
-Depois, o jogador deverá por a mão que esta sobre o círculo sobre o segundo tabuleiro - Sakura prosseguiu a leitura.  
A mão de Naruto começou a se mover por conta própria, ela foi movida até a letra 'q'.  
-Incrível – se encantou Naruto.  
-Agora, a mão do jogador se moverá para cada letra que vocês terão que montar para saber o objetivo – prosseguiu Sakura.  
A mão de Naruto foi da letra 'q' para a letra 'u', depois para a letra 'a', letra 'l', 'e', 'a', 'p', 'a', 'l', 'a', 'v', 'r', 'a', 'c', 'h', 'a', 'v', 'e', logo após pulou para o ponto '?'.  
-Qual é a palavra chave? – disse Neji, que já havia juntado as letras.  
Harry olhou para Sakura e perguntou:  
-E qual é a regra?  
-Para descobrir qual é a regra, faça o mesmo que fez com o objetivo, só que com outro jogador.  
-Eu vou – avisou Neville pondo a mão no círculo e logo após no tabuleiro, como o Naruto havia feito.  
A mão de Neville deslizou levemente para letra 'n', logo após para o 'a',o 'o', 'd', 'e', 'v', 'e', 'r', 'a', 'o', 's', 'e', 'r', 'o', 'q', 'u', 'e', 'v', 'o', 'e', 's', 's', 'a', 'o'.  
-Vocês não deverão ser o que vocês são? – perguntou Harry – Não entendi.  
-Eu também não – concordou Rock Lee tão confuso quanto Harry.  
Sakura continuou a ler:  
-A conseqüência é descoberta da seguinte forma: o competidor que esta lendo deve pegar o quadrado, e simplesmente jogado-lo para cima. Boa sorte!  
-Só isso? – perguntou Gina que olhava atentamente para o tabuleiro de madeira.  
Sakura obedeceu ao que dizia o bilhete, jogou o quadrado para cima, ele cresceu rapidamente, e a luz verde que saiu dele, iluminou o tabuleiro de madeira exatamente onde o espaço vazio a cima da palavra conseqüência se encontrava.  
Nele, dava-se para ler com letras brancas, mas que eram bem iluminadas pela luz verde, a frase 'A regra serve para todo o jogo'.  
-Agora que eu realmente não estou entendendo – comentou Gina, olhando para frase que sumia levemente de acordo com que a luz verde desaparecia, até que o quadrado caiu no chão, novamente pequeno.  
Eles ficaram parados olhando para o quadrado caído no chão.  
-E então?– perguntou Fred quebrando o silencio – O que devemos fazer?  
-Não sabemos qual é essa tal palavra chave muito menos o que quer dizer não se nós mesmos – logo após da frase de Jorge ser dita, uma luz branca saiu de cada um deles, a roupa deles mudou completamente, pareciam outras pessoas.  
-Incrível – se encantou Rony olhando sua calça preta, sal blusa branca e seu casaco preto.  
-Deve ser isso que a regra dizia – disse Harry olhando pra o teto e as paredes, seu casaco também era preto, mas sua blusa era branca, e a calça era azul marinho.  
-É, mas... – Hermione continuou sem entender, sua calça era preta e a blusa também, mas o casaco era branco – eu pensava que regras eram para ser seguidas, e não acontecer por vontade própria.  
-Esse jogo é maluco – lembrou Naruto olhando sua roupa nova, a calça era branca e a camiseta também, e o casaco era preto. – lembra?  
-É, mas isso já é um exagero! – disse Fred com sua roupa completamente preta.  
-Concordo – concordou Jorge com sua roupa inteiramente branca.  
Eles ouviram um barulho de uma porta se abrindo levemente no corredor ao lado esquerdo deles, pois não havia corredor ao lado direito.  
-O que foi isso? – perguntou Neville, com sua roupa toda preta.  
-Não sei, mas coisa boa é que não é – disse Harry tentando ver qual era o motivo do barulho.  
Harry pensou ter visto um vulto. De repente, aparece um senhor alto, magro, careca, exceto por um o cabelo branco acinzentado em volta de sua pequena cabeça; seu rosto era comprido, e seu bigode branco fazia sua boca parecer pequena, e seus olhos pequenos davam à impressão de estarem entreabertos.  
-Desculpem-me – se desculpou o homem com seu terno preto e branco, ele inclinou um pouco seu corpo como se estivesse fazendo uma reverencia a todos.  
-Desculpe–me – disse Harry achando estranho aquele homem falar daquela maneira com eles – mas quem é o senhor?  
-Perdoem–me novamente – o homem se inclinou novamente – por não ter dito antes meu nome.  
Ele voltou a olhar de frente os rostos deles.  
-Meu nome é Alfred – respondeu o homem calmamente – sou o mordomo dessa mansão, e estou aqui para servi-los.  
Eles se entreolharam, então Rock Lee perguntou:  
-Mas porque você está nos tratando tão bem?  
-Sr. Rock – respondeu o homem se inclinando para Rock Lee – eu sou o mordomo dessa mansão, a mansão onde vocês estão hospedados.  
-Hospedados? – perguntou Naruto confuso.  
-Ah, ah – riu Alfred educadamente – como o senhor é engraçado .  
Eles se entreolharam novamente ainda mais assustados.  
- Então – disse Neji, ele estava com a camiseta e a alça banca, e o casaco preto - só somos nós que estamos hospedados aqui?  
Alfred arrumou sua gravata, e respondeu calmamente:  
-Não. A Senhorita Lovegood, o , a Senhorita Hyuuga, e o ; chegaram agora a pouco.  
Eles ficaram de boca aberta.  
-A Luna também esta aqui? – pergunto Hermione impressionada.  
-É – confirmou Alfred – eu acho melhor vocês irem para os seus quartos. Boa noite!  
Alfred se inclinou novamente e foi andando em direção ao corredor.  
-Espere Alfred – chamou Rony – qual é a palavra chave?  
-Não sei do que o senhor esta falando – respondeu Alfred se virando para ele.  
-Eu sei qual é a palavra chave – disse uma voz de garoto vindo da escuridão.  
O garoto chegou mais perto, e então deu para vê-lo claramente; era um garoto alto, loiro, de olhos azuis claro, seu casaco era preto, e sua calça era branca.  
-Vão cantar aonde? – perguntou ele vendo a roupa deles – quer dizer, seja lá onde vocês forem cantar... eu vou também! – ele olhou para sua própria roupa.  
-Bem ele tem razão - concordou Rock Lee olhando para a roupa dele e a de todos – todos nós estamos ou de preto, ou de branco, ou de azul.  
- , não era para o senhor está em seu quarto?  
-Desculpa Alfred, mas o senhor poderia ma chamar só de Lucas?  
Alfred não respondeu e se para os outros dizendo com clareza:  
-Vocês realmente não podem ir dormir agora, devem estar com fome, venham comigo.  
O som que dos sapatos de Alfred fazia, ecoavam por toda a mansão, eles os seguiam não deixavam de observar os moveis, os quadros, e o resto de coisas magníficas daquela mansão. Os quadros eram de pessoas bem vestidas e elegantes, outros eram de cidades pequenas e vilarejos antigos. Mas o quadro que mais chamou a atenção de todos, foi um enorme quadro ao lado de uma porta, cuja maçaneta, era de vidro. No quadro havia 16 pessoas jogando o mesmo jogo que eles estavam jogando.  
-Alfred, essa maçaneta não quebra, não? – perguntou Lucas tranqüilo.  
Antes que Alfred pudesse responder, Gina perguntou a Lucas:  
-Você disse que sabia qual era a palavra chave.  
-É claro que sei.  
Todos viraram os rostos para ele.  
-A palavra é... – Lucas fez suspense fazendo muitos ficarem irritados e outros curiosos – Chave!  
O tabuleiro de madeira que se encontrava nas mãos de Harry caiu no chão, e mais uma vez, a luz branca saiu dele, e depois da luz acabar, outro bilhete se encontrava em cima dele.  
Hermione pegou o papel e começou a ler:  
-Parabéns!Agora que vocês já passaram pelas duas fases, vocês poderão descansar na mansão, em amanha poderem prosseguir a jogar. Mas não achem que o jogo acabou por enquanto, e tomem cuidados, pois os jogadores param um pouco, mas o jogo não.  
Depois de Hermione ler, Alfred sorriu e disse:  
-Vamos jantar, pois amanhã vocês terão de estar prontos para recomeçar o jogo.  
Todos exceto Alfred e Lucas, se entreolharam.  
-Alfred, vou avisar os outros – Lucas saiu correndo pelo corredor.  
Eles andaram por dois minutos até ouvirem um barulho que não sabiam distinguir. Alguém foi se aproximando e de repente, apareceu Lucas com um grande sorriso.  
-Eles já estão na sala de jantar – avisou sorridente.  
-Pelo visto os senhores já acharam a sala, não é verdade? – perguntou Alfred com o seu sorriso educado.  
-É, pois é – concordou Lucas passando a mão em sua própria cabaça - Vamos não é muito longe.  
Ele os guiou até chegarem a uma imensa porta de madeira. Havia uma estatua de mármore a cada lado da porta. As duas eram a figura de dois homens idênticos vestidos a rigor que se diferenciavam pelo mármore escura (estatua da direita) e pelo mármore clara (estatua da esquerda).  
-Nossa! – Hermione se impressionou com a decoração da casa.  
-Olhem – disse Lucas apontando o dedo para as duas estatuas – eles estão parecendo com o Fred e o Jorge.  
Naruto ajudou Alfred abrir a grande porta, dentro, havia uma imensa mesa de madeira, a sala aparecia ser o lugar mais claro da casa, por toda a sala de jantar havia estatuas dos dois homens. Sentados em algumas cadeiras que eram de madeira como a mesa, estavam sentadas duas garotas e um garoto: a garota sentada do lado direito da mesa, era loira, com olhos cinza prateados; A outra garota, sentada do lado direito da mesa, tinha cabelo azul escuro, e olhos que lembravam os de Neji; o garoto tinha cabelos negros, olhos da cor do cabelo, e uma expressão seria no rosto.  
-Alfred, aquelas pessoas do quadro estavam jogando o mesmo jogo que a gente? – perguntou Sakura a Alfred, todos já estavam se sentando, mas ela, Alfred e Hermione ficaram à frente da porta.  
-Ora – ele sorriu – esta não é a primeira vez que alguém joga esse magnífico jogo, mas também, e principalmente – seu rosto de repente ficou serio – perigoso.  
Ele saiu com os seus passos rápidos e calmos em direção a grande mesa de madeira. Sakura e Hermione se entreolharam e foram se sentar.  
-Nossa – disse Rony olhando a decoração da sala de jantar – esse lugar é realmente... Estranho.  
Eles estavam tão distraídos com a decoração, que nem perceberam a presença dos outros três jogadores.  
-Alfred, quem mora nessa mansão?  
Todos olharam para Alfred.  
-Bem – ele começou a colocar os pratos na mesa, enquanto Lucas e Rony o ajudavam – acho melhor vocês continuarem sem saber, pelo menos por enquanto.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dois

O DÉCIMO SÉTIMO COMPETIDOR

Todos encararam Alfred, ele ignorou os olhares e continuou a por os pratos na mesa com os seus movimentos ágeis e calmos.  
-Alfred – disse Sakura calma, mas continuando a o encarar – por favor, nos conte quem é o dono da casa, talvez isso nos ajude a...  
-Sair do jogo e da mansão – completou Alfred, sorrindo – é impossível sair da mansão, há não ser acabando o jogo.  
-Então nos explique como jogar - disse o garoto que já estava na sala antes dos outros chegarem.  
Agora os outros perceberam a presença dos três na sala.  
-Eu não estou jogando – disse Alfred calmo como sempre – e sim vocês.  
-Então o que o senhor estar fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.  
Alfred não respondeu.  
-Nós sabemos que o senhor trabalha aqui – perguntou Kiba, irritado – mas nós sabemos que o senhor também não esta aqui à toa.  
Alfred fechou os olhos, e disse:  
-Boa noite!  
Ele se retirou da sala com seus passos rápidos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.A mesa até então quase vazia, em um piscar de olhos, encheu-se dos mais varidos tipos de comida. Eles não hesitaram em comer, Harry colocou o tabuleiro de madeira em cima da mesa e Fred pôs sua mochila no chão.  
-Aquele Alfred – disse Rony olhando para a porta onde Alfred acabara de sair – ele sabe de tudo, e não nos conta nada.  
-Não adianta – disse o garoto chamado Sasuke – ele parece ser teimoso.  
-Parece? – Hermione também virou o rosto para a porta – ele é teimoso.  
-Deixa o coitado, gente... – defendeu Lucas, tranquilo – ele deve ter seus motivos para não dizer nada.  
Ele virou o rosto para a mesa quando se deparou com uma deliciosa lasanha.  
-LASANHA! – gritou ele – Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito! LEGAL!  
Ele pegou um grande pedaço da deliciosa massa e começou a se deliciar. Ele fazia uma cara tão boa, que ninguém resistiu e cada um pegou um pedaço. Quando todos colocaram lasanha em suas bocas, tiveram a mesma sensação: o estomago começou a queimar, a boca começou a arder, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar,a garganta parecia que estava sendo queimada e seus rostos começaram a avermelhar.  
-AGUÁ! – gritou Jorge, levando o copo de água a boca.  
Todos fizeram o mesmo, exceto Lucas e Rock Lee, que olhavam sem entender o desespero dos outros, eles não estavam sentindo nada de estranho na deliciosa comida italiana.  
-Como vocês conseguem comer isso? – perguntou Fred, enquanto seu rosto voltava ao normal.  
-Com a boca – respondeu Lucas, inocentemente.  
Rock Lee e Lucas se entreolharam e depois perguntaram juntos:  
-Por quê?  
-Porque está quente! – responderam todos os encarando.  
-Tem pimenta nesse troço! – disse Kiba.  
Depois de meia hora, todos já haviam comido.  
-Estou com sono – disse Lucas passando a mão direita em seus olhos.  
-Como vamos saber onde vamos dormir? – perguntou Kiba, depois de perceber que Akamaru estava dormindo profundamente ao lado de sua cadeira.  
-As portas dos quartos têm os nossos escritos – avisou a garota loira chamada Luna.  
-Ótimo – disse Rony se levantando – então eu vou para o meu quarto.  
-Espere! – gritou Lucas – vocês estão esquecendo-se do jogo. É muito perigoso andar sozinho nesta mansão.  
-Eu tenho minha varinha para me ajudar, sabia?  
-Eu sei, mas você já viu se ela fuciona?  
-É claro!  
-Nessa rodada? – insistiu Lucas com a pergunta.  
-Eu vou mostrar para você me deixar em paz.  
Rony apontou a varinha para um copo vazio e disse mexendo a varinha.  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
O copo não se moveu, ele disse as palavras mais de cinco vezes, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia, era se irritar.  
-A carta dizia 'Vocês não deverão ser o que vocês são' – disse Hermione – talvez seja isso que ela quiria dizer.  
-Espere aí – interrompeu Naruto se levantando – quer dizer que nós também não somos mais ninjas?  
-A carta disse que não somos mais nós – falou Lucas – quer dizer que deixamos de ser bruxos, ninjas e tudo que tiver na conta.  
-Esse jogo não pode mudar isso – protestou Harry – ele não pode.  
-Pode sim Harry – interrompeu Neji – nesse jogo tudo é possível e temos que nos acostumar com isso.  
-Acostumar? – perguntou Rony, irritado – passamos à vida inteira sendo o que somos e agora você pede para a gente acostumar a ser outra pessoa? Você enlouqueceu.  
-Provavelmente, nós vamos voltar ao normal quando tudo isso acabar.  
Rony se calou e sentou em sua cadeira novamente. Lucas e Naruto fizeram o mesmo.  
-Então, o melhor que devemos faze agora – Harry dizia olhando para as paredes - é andar em equipe?  
-Parece que sim – concordou Neville.  
-Ô Vida. – disse Lucas brincando com o garfo – Então é melhor irmos dormir.  
Eles saíram da sala, Naruto olhou para trás para conteplar novamente a beleza da sala, então percebeu que os pratos e as comidas simplesmente haviam desaparecido.  
Todos andavam atentos, olhavam para as portas para ver se havia algum nome escrito. Kiba parou a frente de uma porta, onde o nome Kiba e Akamaru se encontrava em uma bela barra dourada na parte superior da porta.  
-Akamaru, esse é o nosso quarto – disse Kiba, enquanto Akamaru latia alegremente.  
Kiba abriu a porta. Dentro do quarto havia uma grande cama coberta por lençóis quentes e vermelhos, um gguarda roupa de madeira a frente dela, e uma a parede de vidro, onde dava-se para ver as estrelas e a lua.  
-Boa noite pessoal!  
Kiba entrou no quarto com Akamaru e os outros continuaram a andar.  
A decoração da casa era uma bela distração. A cada paço, as estatuas, os quadros, e os objetos, enchiam mais os corredores, além de serem cada vez mais interessantes.  
-Quem será que mora aqui? – perguntou Naruto observando os objetos.  
-Deve ser uma família bem grande – comentou Fred.  
-Talvez – concordou a doce garota de cabelos azul escuro, que se chamava Hinata.  
-Ou talvez uma pessoa sozinha no mundo – disse Jorge.  
-É, mas seja lá quem for, – Hermione encarou as paredes – tem algo haver com o jogo.  
-Talvez aquele homem maluco do começo do jogo seja o dono da mansão – disse Naruto.  
-Foi o que eu pensei no inicio, mas não é. – Sasuke, que andava com os braços cruzados, agora os descruzava-os e abria a porta ao seu lado – Eu vou dormir.  
-Espere...  
Hermione interrompida pela batida da que estava agora a milímetros de seu nariz.  
-Mal educado– disse Lucas enquanto observava Hermione encarava irritada a porta a sua frente.  
-Ele deve saber de alguma coisa – disse Hermione.  
Lucas deu um passo para frente batendo o pé em uma pequena mesinha de madeira.  
-Quem é o ser humano que coloca uma mesa em corredor estreito desse jeito? – reclamou Lucas.  
-O que o juiz disse a vocês? – perguntou Hermione a Luna, Hinata e Lucas.  
-Que juiz? – perguntou Naruto.  
-O homem do começo do jogo – respondeu Rock Lee a ele.  
-Ah... O nome dele é esse? – perguntou Naruto, mas Hermione ignorou a pergunta.  
-Então? – repetiu ela aos três.  
-Ele só disse que era um jogo, e que havia dezesseis jogadores – respondeu Luna, enquanto Lucas e Hinata concordavam coma cabeça.  
-Então ele deve ter descoberto algo depois – sussurrou Hermione baixando a cabeça e pensando.  
Ela bateu na porta do quarto de Sasuke com força.  
-Sasuke abra a porta – mandou ela, batendo na porta com mais força.  
-Você é bem delicada, né? – comentou Lucas, ironicamente, vendo-a quase quebrando a porta por causa de suas batidas.  
-Eu vou arrombar essa porta se você não abrir – avisou ela, nervosa.  
Ela chutava a porta com força, parecia estar decidida a arrombá-la. A porta parecia ser bem resistente. Depois de mais de quinze chutes, a porta despencou no chão, fazendo um barulho assustador, o eco do barulho pareceu percorrer por toda a mansão.  
-Sasuke? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo e assustados.  
Sasuke estava quase sendo mordido por um vampiro de cabelos castanhos, olhos claros, de terno preto com branco, mas com uma capa preta por cima.  
-Joxer?- se impressionou Lucas ao ver o vampiro.  
-Lucas? – o vampiro também pareceu impressionado ao ver Lucas, largou Sasuke, fazendo o garoto cair no chão com força, e bater com a cabeça na prateleira.  
Os dois sorrirão, e Lucas perguntou:  
-O que você esta fazendo aqui, amigão?  
O vampiro começou a se aproximar deles, enquanto, todos, exceto Lucas, davam um passo para trás.  
-Você é amigo de um vampiro? – pergunto Rony a Lucas.  
-Sou? – perguntou Lucas para si mesmo – Espera Joxer, você não era um vampiro da ultima vez que eu te vi.  
-Sei disso, fui mordido quando eu chaguei nessa mansão. – afirmou o vampiro, que não conseguia falar direito por causa de suas enormes presas.  
-Aqui tem vampiros? – perguntou Naruto.  
-Tem sim– afirmou o vampiro – e foi mal por tentar morder o amigo de vocês, é que eu... Estou com sede.  
-Bebe água – disse Lucas.  
-Não... Estou com sede de sangue.  
Lucas deu um passo para trás.  
-Certeza de que um suquinho de morango não resolve?  
-Eu não tenho culpa, eu não queria ser um vampiro.  
Os olhos do vampiro de repente se tornaram vermelhos, pulou na cama que estava do seu lado e começou a rosnar mostrando as prezas. Ele pegou Sasuke pelo pescoço e o mordeu. No mesmo instante, o vermelho em seus olhos sumiu e suas presas voltaram ao seu tamanho natural. Ele soltou Sasuke e começou a resmungar com nojo.  
-Eca! Que gosto ruim! Sinto dó dos vampiros.  
-Você voltou ao normal! – admirou-se Hermione.  
-Graças a Deus! Eu não quero sentir esse gosto nunca mais.  
Eles ouviram um barulho vindo das costas de Joxer que cuspia o resto de sangue em sua boca e resmungava incansavelmente.  
Sasuke se levantou atrás dele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sem pupila, e seus caninos aumentaram assustadoramente. Ele parecia estar querendo morder Joxer, mas o mesmo não estava prestando atenção.  
-Corram! – gritou Rony saindo correndo pela porta os outros fizeram o mesmo.  
-O quê? – perguntou Joxer distraído.  
O vampiro se aproximava cada vez mais dele, e quando seus dentes quase encostavam-se a seu pescoço, Joxer pulou num susto.  
-Quê isso, cara? Você está precisando urgentemente escovar os dentes, amigo! Já ouviu falar em enxaguante bucal? Ajuda muito, viu? Fica a dica, tchau!  
Ele correu e quase bateu de frente com voltaram para o ajudar.  
-O dentuço baforento está vindo pra cá! – avisou ele correndo.  
Já era tarde, o vampiro era mais rápido e já havia os alcançado.  
-Calma, eu só preciso de um, o resto pode se livrar... por enquanto. – disse com sorriso maroto.  
-Quando você diz por enquanto é tipo hoje ou essa semana? – perguntou Lucas.  
-É, tipo, se você quiser da próximo vez eu vejo se consigo achar alg de álito muito bom em troca de não ser o primeiro a ser mordido.  
-Silencio! – grito o vampiro com uma voz aterrorizante – eu não estou com paciência para piadinhas...  
-Desculpa se estou preocupado com a saúde bucal de quem pode me matar.  
-Provocou demais! – quando o vampiro ia pular para atacar Joxer,ele desmaiou, e caiu no chão.  
O motivo estava atras dele, Alfred estava com uma panela na mão, ele havia batido na cabeça do vampiro.  
-Achei que os senhores, estavam precisando de mim – disse ele com o seu jeito calmo.  
-Acertou em cheio, Alfred – aliviou-se Harry ao ver o velho mordomo.  
Quando olharam para Sasuke, perceberam que ele não estava mais como vampiro.  
-Não se preucupem – disse Alfred – ele já não se transformara mais em um vampiro, pois somente quando ele morde, ou leva uma panelada na cabeça, é que os vampiros nunca mais se tornaram vampiros, a não ser que sejam mordidos.  
-Nunca ouvi falar nisso – comentou Fred.  
-É, mas os vampiros dessa mansão são assim – afirmou Alfred.  
-Os?Há mais vampiros aqui – perguntou Joxer com medo.  
Boa noite - Alfred se virou e foi embora.  
-Ele nunca responde as nossas perguntas – disse Hermione com raiva, e andando para a direção oposta que Alfred foi.  
-Espere – disse Sakura a Joxer quando ele começou a andar – não são apenas dezesseis jogadores?  
-O Julgador me disse que eu sou décimo sétimo jogador, sou o jogador que imune, não posso, só ajudar,como também não posso perder em nenhuma das jogadas, somente nas jogadas 'z'.  
-Jogadas 'z'? – perguntou Jorge, enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores, em busca de seus quartos.  
-Eu também não entendi, para falar a verdade – respondeu Joxer confuso.  
Eles andaram por mais uma hora, a maioria já estavam em seus quartos, os únicos que ainda estavam procurando, eram: Naruto, Harry, Hermione, Joxer e Lucas.  
-Legal! – exclamou Lucas, ao ver em uma porta, o seu nome – Boa noite pessoal!  
Eles continuaram a andar, até que Harry ouviu um barulho de motor. Ele parou imediatamente.  
-O que foi Harry? – perguntou Hermione a ele.  
-Eu ouvi um barulho – respondeu ele – um barulho de motor.  
-Harry, talvez seja só sua imaginação – disse Joxer olhando para os lados.  
-Não há barulho algum – afirmou Hermione.  
Naruto olhou para frente, olhou para os lados, e olhou para baixo, nada viu, e então perguntou:  
-Será que você não se confundiu?  
-Mas com o que? Não há nada por aqui para eu me confundir.  
-Pode ser alguma coisa que caiu... – disse Joxer.  
Harry ouviu novamente o barulho, e Naruto também.  
-Espere, eu abei de ouvir também.  
-Estão vendo? Até o Naruto ouviu...  
O barulho apareceu novamente, mas dessa vez, os quatro ouviram.  
-É verdade – concordou Hermione.  
De repente, apareceu uma moto: preta e prata; suas lanternas pareciam iluminar toda a mansão; as rodas eram enormes. Em cima da moto, havia um garoto muito parecido com Harry, mas usava óculos escuros, e uma roupa preta, sua jaqueta, era iluminada pela luz da moto.  
-Olá pessoal! – o garoto gritou, porque o barulho da moto, era muito grande.  
-Quem é você? – perguntou Naruto,que não enxergava direito, porque a luz da moto não deixava.  
-Eu sou Harry o Mago – respondeu o garoto descendo da moto, e a desligando-a, subiu os óculos escuros, e dava para perceber que ele parecia mesmo com o Harry, mas ele tinha uma leve barba no rosto – mas podem me chamar de Harry do motor.  
Os quatros o observavam assustados.  
-Eu só vim me apresentar, pois eu serei um dos que, digamos, será uma barreira para vocês.  
-Barreira? – perguntou Hermione.  
-É, pois eu sou do grupo TGNA.  
-E o que significa? – perguntou Naruto curioso.  
-Terceiro grupo não aprovado – respondeu ele.  
-"não aprovado"? – disse Harry – como assim "não aprovado"?  
-Eu sou de um grupo que já jogou esse jogo, mas não passou. O Julgador decidiu que, nós teríamos que atrapalhar nos planos de vocês, para poder então sermos verdade nós tivemos sorte de termos uma segunda chance.  
-Segunda chance? – perguntou Hermione – como assim uma segunda chance?  
-Não pense que vocês também terão.  
Ele desceu novamente os óculos, e luz voltou a percorrer o corredor.  
-Ele simplesmente disse que nós temos talento.

A moto passou como uma luz inquietante por eles, passou simplesmente por eles como vento, sem acreditar no acabara de ver, Joxer perguntou:  
-Será que eu sou um fantasma? Ou eu estou ficando maluco?Ou aquele sangue mexeu com a minha cabeça? Eu enlouqueci? Ô meu deus! Será? Será?  
-Vamos para os nossos quartos – disse Harry – o quanto mais cedo nós pararmos de ficar andando pela mansão, melhor.  
-Concordo – concordou Hermione, virando o rosto para a porta ao seu lado – aquele motoqueiro passou por nós como se fosse vento – ela levantou a cabeça, e em uma barra dourada que brilhava como ouro, trazia seu nome escrito – eu vou dormir – ela abriu a porta, e entrou no quarto – tomem muito cuidado. Boa noite.  
Ela fechou a porta, e os outros continuaram a andar.  
-Será que o Alfred esta dizendo a verdade? – perguntou Joxer, enquanto eles passavam com passos rápidos a frente de um mural ao lado de um espelho.  
-Sobre o que? – perguntou Naruto,parando para observar o mural que não tinha nada, somente poeira ao seu redor.  
O espelho grande e empoeirado não era exatamente um espelho apropriado para ficar em um corredor estreito como aquele, Naruto se aproximou lentamente dele e, quando ficou a sua frente, não era exatamente seu próprio reflexo que ele via e sim, de um Naruto mais velho com uma roupa branca e comprida e chapéu.  
-Naruto – disse Harry – vamos logo, não é seguro ficar parado nesses corredores.  
-Incrível! – disse ele sorrindo – eu sou um Hokage.  
-"Ho" quê, amigo? – perguntou Joxer sem entender.  
-Será que esse espelho mostra o futuro?  
Harry olhou para o espelho.  
-Eu conheci um espelho que refletia os nossos maiores sonhos – comentou Harry passando a mão no espelho, sua mão ficou cheia de poeira – mas não sabia que havia outro, pensava que aquele era o único.  
-Tá, mas... O que é Hokage?  
-É aquele que governa Konoha, é muito forte e respeitado – resumiu Naruto para Joxer – eu quero ser um, algum dia – ele se virou novamente para o espelho – e vou conseguir!  
-Entendi, mas... o que é Konoha?  
-Ele explica amanhã Joxer – interrompeu Harry – agora não temos tempo. Naruto seu quarto é aqui.  
Ele apontou para a porta ao lado do espelho, onde uma barra dourada, no meio da porta, estava escrito 'Naruto'.  
Naruto abriu a porta e disse:  
-Boa noite! E até amanhã! Tomem cuidado!  
Eles continuaram a andar, passaram-se dez minutos, e Joxer reclamou:  
-Desse jeito eu serei o ultimo a achar o meu quarto!  
-Calma! Eu sei que uma hora um de nós dois vai ter que ficar sozinho, mas...  
-Mas o que? Eu não estou querendo virar vampiro de novo não! Muito menos ou um motoqueiro fantasma como aquele, ou até mesmo um outro tipo de bicho que deve existir nessa mansão.  
-Bem, acho que você terá que encontrar seu quarto logo – Harry olhou para a porta ao seu lado.  
-Como assim? – perguntou Joxer, com medo da resposta.  
-Esse quarto é meu.  
Joxer ficou apavorado.  
-AI MEU DEUS!  
-Cuidado, mas fique calmo. Se você quiser, eu te acompanho até...  
-Não obrigado! Eu vou enfrentar sozinho, essa missão impossível.  
-Tá bom.  
-Não!– gritou Joxer quando ele já ia fechando a porta – quer dizer... Eu acho que uma ajuda não seria má, mas... Deixa pra lá vá dormir. Eu vou sozinho.  
-Não, eu vou com você!  
-Não, eu vou ficar bem – ele começou a empurrar Harry para o quarto e depois fechou a porta – Boa Noite!  
Quando Harry abriu a porta, ele não estava mais a vista,e eram muitos corredores para ele ir procurá-lo, então ele fechou a porta, e foi dormir.  
Enquanto isso, Joxer se assustava com tudo a sua frente.  
-Calma Joxer, calma... é só encontrar o seu quarto e ir dormir, tranquilamente. Ai eu estou muito nervoso... Já sei! Vou contar carneirinho: um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos... Ei! Isso não acalma nada! Acho melhor eu contar até dez: um, dois, três, quatro... Também não adianta! Tô perdido.  
Ele parou na frente de uma porta e disse:  
-Não importa, vou dormir aqui mesmo! Seja lá que lugar for este!

Sasuke abria a porta de seu quarto, para dar uma volta na mansão, quando passou por um corredor deserto que por algum motivo, não era decorado como o resto da mansão, ele ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás dele.  
-Não devia ficar andando por aqui há essa hora, Sr. Uchiha – disse a voz calma de que só poderia ser de Alfred – afinal o senhor acabou de deixar de ser um vampiro.  
-Não importa. Estou tentando pensar em como ganhar esse jogo, o mais rápido possível.  
-Muitos foram impacientes como o senhor...  
Alfred se aproximou de Sasuke.  
-E pode ter certeza, eles não tiveram final muito feliz.  
Sasuke o encarou com um olhar irritado, Alfred não evitou o olhar do garoto e retribuiu com um olhar calmo e sincero.  
-Não estou pedindo seus conselhos, Alfred!  
-Eu sei, mas isso não significa que eu não possa tentar te ajudar, porque esse jogo não é exatamente o tipo de jogo que se joga com pressa, nem sozinho.  
Alfred deu as costas para ele e continuou a andar.  
-Boa noite Sr. Uchiha.  
Ignorando o que Alfred disse, Sasuke continuou a andar. 

Enquanto isso Hermione, foi procurar Alfred para fazer algumas perguntas, quando passou por um corredor e deu de cara com o mordomo.  
-Srta. Granger, também resolveu dar umas voltas na mansão?  
-Não! Eu estava te procurando.  
-Bem, então diga o que é.  
-Eu queria perguntar... Espere! Há outra pessoa andando pela mansão a essa hora?  
-Sim – respondeu ele calmo – faz pouco tempo que encontrei o Sr. Uchiha andando pela mansão.  
-E para onde ele foi?  
-Ainda deve estar andando por este corredor.  
-Obrigada – ela passou por ele correndo – espere Alfred .  
Quando se virou para falar com mordomo, ele não estava mais ali, então continuou a correr a procura de Sasuke. Quando chegou à metade do corredor, viu o vulto de uma pessoa bem à frente.  
-Sasuke!  
Ela correu determinada, mas tropeçou em algo. Com o joelho machucado ela não conseguia levantar direito, olhou para o chão para ver o que tinha a feito cair e se deparou com um belo colar de rubi. Seu cordão era de ouro e sua rubi brilhava tanto, que Hermione não conseguia ver muito bem os detalhes.  
-Incrível!  
Quando ela ia estender a mão para pegar o colar uma voz veio de trás dela:  
-Hermione?  
Ela se levantou com cuidado, pois seu joelho ainda doía muito e se deparou com Sasuke.  
-Também resolveu dar umas voltas pela mansão? – perguntou ele, um pouco calmo.  
-Você, – começou ela, determinada – você sabe de mais alguma coisa, não sabe?  
-O que eu deveria saber?  
-Não se finja de bobo.  
Um grito percorreu a mansão de repente.  
-O que foi isso?  
Sasuke não respondeu, virou para os lados, mas não conseguiu ver quem havia gritado. O grito percorreu novamente a mansão, agora dava-se para perceber que vinha mais a frente deles. Sasuke correu na direção do misterioso som, Hermione tentou, mas caiu pois seu joelho direito estava muito machucado.  
-Ah, ótimo! Estou sozinha aqui, e não posso correr, nem andar direito.  
Ela se levantou com dificuldade e foi mancando em direção ao grito.  
Sasuke encontrou-se em um corredor escuro, o único que não estava sendo iluminado por velas, na verdade, não estava sendo iluminado por nada. A sua frente, ele percebeu que havia uma porta enorme, tão grande quanto a do salão de jantar.  
Ele abriu e viu um salão enorme, também não tinha velas, mas era iluminado pela lua pois a parede a sua direita tinha uma enorme parede de vidro. Ele se aproximou e olhou para baixo, lá fora, havia varias árvores, a grama era bem verde, parecia que por ali só havia a mansão, pois, fora era deserto, não havia ninguém a não ser alguns coelhos e cervos.  
Sasuke se virou para trás e viu que o salão além de grande, era bem decorado, mas diferente do resto da casa, ele era azul perolado, era vazio, mas parecia ser o lugar menos aterrorizante, que ele pisara naquela mansão até aquele momento.  
-Parabéns, competidor, Sasuke! – disse uma voz da escuridão, que Sasuke reconheceu ser do Juiz.  
-Você de novo! – Sasuke olhou para os lados, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém.  
-Realmente impressionante! Você realmente achou!  
-Eu achei o que?  
-Sasuke – a voz começou a rir – você realmente não sabe?  
-É obvio que não!  
A porta se abriu e alguém entrou. Uma fumaça começou a surgir no salão, Sasuke começou a perder os sentidos e desmaiou.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo três

Desaparecidos

No dia seguinte, Kiba, Akamaru, Luna, Gina, Hinata, Sakura, Rony, Neville, Lucas, Fred, Jorge e Lee;foram ir tomar café da manhã. Quando todos eles já estavam na sala, Lee perguntou:  
-Onde estão os outros?  
-Obviamente se atrasaram um pouco, só isso – respondeu Rony tranqüilo, enquanto espetava com o garfo, uma pimenta bem vermelha – o que é isso?  
-Uma pimenta – respondeu Kiba.  
-Eu sei, mas – Rony observou que a pimenta estava mudando de cor a cada dois segundos – ela esta mudando de cor!  
-Você deve estar se confundindo – comento Sakura – afinal, esse jogo deve esta mexendo com a cabeça de todo mundo.  
-Não. Eu tenho certeza de que estar mudando de cor – teimou Rony, ainda observando a pimenta.  
-Deixa eu ver – Lucas pegou o garfo das mãos de Rony – é verdade!Olhem! – Lucas levantou a mão que estava com a pimenta.  
-Não estou vendo nada – comentou Fred.  
-Nem eu – disse Kiba – estão ficando loucos, é?  
-Eu que pergunto para você! – disse Rony se levantando da cadeira, e encarando Kiba, que estava sentado a sua frente.  
-Calma Rony! – disse Lucas calmo, pondo a pimenta na mesa.  
Rony se sentou novamente, e continuou a comer. Mais dez minutos se passou, e os outros ainda não haviam chegado.  
-Eu vou chamar o resto do pessoal!Claro, se eu achar os quartos deles – avisou Lucas se levantando.  
-Não precisa, – disse Alfred – eu já fui aos seus quartos, mas não vi ninguém, na verdade não os vi hoje.  
-Alfred, você viu algum deles, depois de termos ido para os nossos quartos? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.  
-Para falar a verdade – respondeu ele calmo – eu vi ontem à noite, o Sr. Uchiha, e logo após a .  
Lucas, que estava comendo um pedaço de bolo de cenoura, se engasgou.  
-Eles estavam batendo bem da cabeça? – perguntou Lucas – ou tavez...  
-Talvez o que? – perguntou Kiba.  
-Eles estivessem procurando entender melhor o jogo, e então, tiveram a idéia de andar pela mansão.  
-A disse que estava me procurando – Alfred começou a andar em direção a porta, mas parou atrás da cadeira de Neville – mas quando eu disse que eu havia acabado de falar com o , naquele mesmo corredor, ela correu atrás dele.  
-É mesmo, a Hermione estava querendo mesmo falar com ele. – comentou Fred.  
-Ela tinha certeza de que o Sasuke sabia de alguma coisa. – completou Jorge.  
Sakura encarou Alfred, mas ele ignorou olhando para Fred e Jorge.  
-Você – começou ela – você realmente sabe de algo mais sobre o jogo, não é mesmo?  
Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Neville, então conseguia ver claramente seus olhos o encarando com uma feroz curiosidade.  
-Claro. – a resposta clara e calma de Alfred, fez todos o encarar.  
-Então por que não pode nos contar?  
-Sou apenas o mordomo e meu patrão não ia gostar da idéia de eu ajudar vocês.  
Alfred começou a caminhar em direção a porta novamente, seus paços estavam calmos e devagar e continuou:  
- Como ele mesmo diz: 'com paciência se consegue tudo'.  
Quando já estava perto da porta, ele cochichou uma coisa que só Lucas ouviu, pois estava perto da porta.  
-Espero que o tenha entendido o recado.  
Quando Alfred saiu, Lucas se sentou, não sabia se comentava ou não o que Alfred havia dito, mas sabia que se ele não falasse, talvez se tornasse mais complicado os desaparecidos.  
-Alfred disse... – Lucas hesitou por um instante, mas prosseguiu – Alfred disse: 'Espero que o tenha entendido o recado', antes de sair pela porta – ele encarou pensativo, as paredes – mas é obvio que ele saiu pela porta, nessa sala não há janela.  
-O que você disse? – perguntou Sakura.  
-Eu disse que aqui não tem janela – respondeu ele – Ah, sim, você estar se referindo ao que o Alfred disse...  
-Isso mesmo! – confirmou Rock Lee.  
-Ele disse: 'Espero que o tenha entendido o recado', eu já estou ficando cheio de falar e ouvir essa frase.  
-Vocês acham que Alfred sabe onde pode estar os outros? – perguntou Jorge olhando para os rostos sérios dos presentes.  
-Se não sabe, deve ter ao menos uma idéia – respondeu Fred.  
-Talvez em algum lugar do castelo que nós ainda não vimos. – comentou Hinata.  
-Verdade, – concordou Neville – pelo o que Alfred disse, não podemos sair da mansão.  
-É, mas é a mesma coisa de nada – disse Rony – a mansão é enorme.  
Todos se calaram, um longo silencio invadiu a sala, não ouvia-se nada além de talheres e pratos. Dois minutos depois, Lucas disse:  
-Que hora que nós vamos começar o jogo?  
-Não podemos começar sem os outros. – respondeu Neville pensativo, para a toalha da grande mesa.  
-Não vai adiantar nada nós ficarmos aqui sentados – disse Gina, se levantando – eu vou procurá-los.  
No momento em que ela se levantou, a enorme porta se fechou fazendo um barulho que mais lembrava um trovão, a sala tremeu como se estivesse tendo um terremoto.  
-O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Neville se levantando de sua cadeira.  
O garoto teve que gritar, pois o barulho do tremor que ainda estava acontecendo era muito grande.  
Parecia realmente um terremoto, "uma porta não poderia causar tal coisa" pensou Neville. Um estrondo forte fez Kiba e Rony caírem da cadeira e despencarem no chão. Rony escorregou batendo a cabeça em um carrinho com duas bandejas cobertas com um pano branco, e uma cesta com um pano bege, logo abaixo; Kiba caiu quase em cima de Akamaru, mas por sorte o cachorro teve tempo de desviar.  
-Como isso estar acontecendo?! – gritou Kiba em pergunta, tentando se levantar.  
-Não sei! – gritou Fred em resposta – mas coisa boa é que não é!  
Ele estava de pé, tentando se segurar na mesa.  
-Deve ser um terremoto!  
-Depende! – gritou Lucas também se segurando na mesa – pode ser também...  
-Também o que? – gritou Kiba, nervoso – não me diga que um furacão?! Nós estamos dentro de uma sala! E não há ninguém aqui além da gente!  
-Sim, mesmo assim... - Jorge não pode prosseguir.  
Um vento muito forte levou a mesa para os ares, eles, Lucas e Fred conseguiram se soltar rapidamente, pois não estavam se segurando com tanta força. Kiba, Neville e Hinata não tiveram a mesma sorte, foram levados junto com a mesa fazendo muito esforço para não caírem. Algo muito forte bateu nas costas de Neville, que o fez escorregar e cair, Kiba conseguiu segura-lo pelo braço e logo o garoto conseguiu se segurar na grande mesa novamente.  
Graças ao forte vento, ela agora se partia lentamente.  
-A mesa. – sussurrou Kiba olhando a rachadura bem no meio do grande objeto de madeira.  
Neville e Hinata olharam para seu rosto pensativo, mas ao mesmo tempo assustado. Eles procuraram ver o que ele estava olhando e se depararam com uma péssima notícia, a pequena rachadura parecia aumentar a cada segunda.  
-E agora? – perguntou Hinata.  
-Se a mesa se partir, esse grande pedaço de madeira pode bater em alguém, ou até mesmo em nós! – gritou Neville – Além disso, vamos ser arremessados para longe!  
-Ou pode não se partir e não bater ou arremessar ninguém! – gritou Kiba.  
Kiba se assustou com seu próprio positivismo, mas não perdeu muito tempo com isso, sabia que teria o que tinha de fazer, rápido.  
Ele tentou subir na mesa, mas o vento forte não deixava. Hinata olhou para baixo para ver como estavam, mas a ventania também evitava ver o que estava acontecendo mais abaixo.  
-O que você estar tentando fazer? – perguntou ela a Kiba, que escorregava a cada tentativa de subir.  
-Estou tentando evitar uma tragédia! – gritou ele em resposta.  
-Não adianta, – gritou Neville – mesmo que você chegue até lá, como vai fazer para evitar que a mesa se parta ao meio?!  
Kiba parou imediatamente.  
-Verdade, não havia pensado nisso! Ser o herói da vez é mais complicado do que parece. – pensou ele em voz alta.  
Os três continuaram ali, pensando em alguma maneira de evitar uma tragédia, não havia muita opção a se fazer afinal. Para piorar, um redemoinho enorme se formou levando velas, vasos, e todo o resto da decoração. Não dava para acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo dentro de uma sala de jantar, por maior que ela fosse.  
A porta se abriu de repente e todos que estavam lá embaixo (que estavam fazendo de tudo para também não serem levados), correram até a porta, mas pararam antes de atravessá-la completamente.  
-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Luna.  
Todos agora estavam parados na frente da porta, olhando preocupados para o grande e devastador redemoinho.  
-Será que eles ainda estão bem? – perguntou Jorge observando alguns pedaços de madeira que agora apareciam no redemoinho.  
-O que é aquilo? – perguntou Fred, apontando para um pedaço de pano que tinha um metal com um símbolo no meio.  
-Uma bandana. – sussurrou Sakura em resposta.  
A bandana foi jogada pelo vento para fora do redemoinho, ela passou por cima da cabeça de Lucas, bateu na parede e deslizou caindo no chão. Akamaru chegou perto, começou a farejar e então abaixou a cabeça com um choro canino. Lee se aproximou e pegou a bandana.  
-É do Kiba, não é, Akamaru?  
O cachorro só levantou a cabeça e olhou para Lee.  
-Porque o Kiba é o único que ainda está com a bandana? – perguntou Sakura.  
-Claro, porque este é maior dos nossos problemas agora, né? – disse Gina, sem paciência.  
Antes que Sakura pudesse contra dizer, a porta começou a se fechar.  
-O que faremos? – gritou Luna em pergunta, pois o vento parecia estar o dobro mais forte.  
Lee se levantou lentamente, ainda com a bandana de Kiba em suas mãos, e disse num tom determinado:  
-O jogo.  
-O que? – perguntou Rony, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços por causa dos objetos que agora eram jogados do redemoinho.  
-Podem ir! Eu cuidarei das coisas por aqui!  
Lee correu na direção ao redemoinho e Akamaru o seguiu.  
-Você enlouqueceu?! – gritou Gina.  
-Vão logo! – gritou ele, desaparecendo lentamente pelo vento.  
A ventania parecia aumentar a cada segundo, apesar do barulho do vento e dos objetos batendo nas paredes, dava-se para ouvir gotas d'água batendo no telhado da mansão, parecia está chovendo lá fora.  
-Ora, ora, ora... – disse uma voz atrás deles, muito parecida com a de Sasuke – parece que o que o café da manhã de hoje será bem reforçado.  
-É, né, chefe? Oito pessoas. – disse outra voz, mais grossa e rouca e com um tom meio abobado.  
-Não seja idiota, seu vampiro do dia! – gritou a primeira voz – Eles são sete!  
Os sete se viraram para ver quem eram as pessoas que estavam falando. Haviam três garotos flutuando no ar: o garoto da primeira voz era idêntico ao Sasuke, mas ele usava um terno preto, e também uma capa preta; o dono da segunda voz, era alto e grandalhão, tinha olhos castanhos, era careca e usava regata, calça desbotada e uma capa, todos da cor preta, também tinha um cinto desbotado repleto de ferrinhos afiados; além dos donos das duas vozes, havia também um outro garoto, que estava do lado esquerdo do garoto da primeira voz, ele tinha olhos verdes, cabelos longos e castanhos claro, quase ruivos, ele usava uma camiseta, jaqueta e calça preta e capa da mesma cor das dos outros dois.  
-Não se preocupem! – disse o garoto de olhos verdes – nós só vamos tomar nosso café da manhã e ir embora.  
-Não vamos ser mal educados, Julio. – disse o garoto da primeira voz – eu sou Oliver, e esses são Julio e Golias.  
Ninguém conseguiu responder, a porta estava se fechando cada vez mais devagar.  
-E agora? – perguntou Gina, assustada.  
-Calma, pessoal. – disse Golias – vai ser rápido.  
Seus caninos cresceram de repente fazendo os sete competidores darem pelo menos um passo para trás.  
-Com mais vampiros nessa mansão... – começou Gina.  
-A mansão vai ter que virar um daqueles postos que a gente tira sangue – completou Lucas.  
Os caninos dos outros dois vampiros também começaram a crescer. Sakura viu uma panela caída no chão a uns dois metros dela. Quando os três vampiros voaram na direção deles, Sakura pulou, pegou a panela, correu e bateu na cabeça do vampiro de olhos verdes, chamado Julio. O vampiro desmaiou na hora.  
-Sakura! – gritou Jorge, quando Oliver ia mordê-lo.  
Ela jogou a panela, ele pegou e bateu na cabeça do vampiro. Oliver ficou tonto, começou a rodar atordoado e caiu desmaiado.  
-Chefe! Julio! – disse Golias olhando para os outros dois vampiros caídos no chão, desmaiados.  
Aproveitando que Golias estava distraído, Jorge bateu com a panela na cabeça dele, fazendo-o desmaiar e cair no chão como uma pedra pesada.  
-Quem diria que panelada seria a melhor resposta de defesa quando se trata de vampiros? – comentou Jorge orgulhoso, olhando para panela que segurava em uma das mãos.  
A porta já estava quase fechada.  
-E agora? – perguntou Gina.  
-Se ficarmos aqui ninguém vai poder ajudá-los depois – respondeu Fred.  
Os sete se entreolharam, pegaram os vampiros pelas pernas e passaram com dificuldade pela porta. Deixaram os vampiros desmaiados a frente da porta e correram o mais rápido que podiam.  
-Pelo menos eles não vão ficar lá dentro para atacar os outros – comentou Lucas, correndo.  
-Vocês acham que aquele vampiro chamado Oliver pode ser o Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura.  
-Acho que não – opinou Lucas.  
-Mesmo se ele for o Sasuke, não acontecerá nada demais, pois estão desmaiados e pelo visto vão ficar um bom tempo assim. – disse Luna, positiva.  
-E agora? – perguntou Gina ignorando Sakura, Lucas e Luna.  
-É melhor irmos procurar o Alfred – respondeu Jorge – ele deve saber de alguma coisa que pode parar a tempestade, mas...  
-Ele vai ter contar querendo ou não. – interrompeu Sakura, decidida. 

Enquanto isso, Kiba, Neville e Hinata, tentavam fazer o possível para mesa não se partir ou ser levada para dentro do redemoinho. Kiba havia até mesmo perdido sua bandana minutos antes quando se desviou bruscamente de um pedaço de madeira que quase batia em sua cabeça.  
-Não adianta! – gritou Neville – Quanto mais a gente tenta, mais a rachadura aumenta!  
-Ao menos estamos conseguindo fazê-lo ficar longe do redemoinho.  
Kiba olhou para baixo e viu aquele enorme aglomerado de vento rotativo, que ficava cada vez mais violento.  
-O jeito é a gente pular.  
-O que? – disseram Hinata e Neville ao mesmo tempo.  
-É o único jeito de nós nos salvarmos.  
-Mas e os outros? - perguntou Hinata.  
-Com certeza eles devem estar em uma situação bem melhor do que a nossa! – respondeu Kiba ainda com o seu olhar fixo no redemoinho.  
Neville teve a impressão de ver algo que lembrava um corpo, voando pelo redemoinho.  
-Estranho... – disse ele.  
-O quê? – perguntou Kiba.  
De repente uma pessoa voou na direção deles e se segurou na mesa.  
-Rock Lee! – impressionou-se Kiba.  
-Pessoal, eu descobri como fazer esse redemoinho parar!  
-Como? – perguntou Neville.  
-É bem simples!  
-Jura? Parar um redemoinho de mais 10 metros a simples? Desculpa se tentamos isso de todas as formas que conseguimos pensar e não deu resultado! – gritou Kiba sacártisco e irritado.  
-É só descobrir qual o objetivo dessa rodada! – continuou Lee, sem levar o mau humor do amigo em consideração.  
-Mas nós nem tocamos no tabuleiro! – interrompeu Neville.  
-Dessa droga de jogo eu não duvido mais nada! – respondeu Kiba, ainda mal humorado.  
Kiba havia se esforçado muito para tirá-los daquela situação, mas nada dava resultado, além do fato de não terem muita opção do que fazer.  
Neville observou o enorme redemoinho e reparou que apesar de tudo, as gigantescas estatuas dos dois homens não tinham sequer um arranhão.  
-Como vamos descobrir qual é?! – perguntou Hinata.  
-Eu acho que sei o que é! – respondeu Lee. 

Enquanto isso, o segundo grupo estava à procura de Alfred. Procuram em cada lugar que passavam, mas não o acharam, o chamaram, mas ninguém respondeu. A mansão era tão grande, que a esperança de achar Alfred a tempo, parecia ser menor a cada segundo.  
-Parece impossível achar alguém nessa mansão – comentou Sakura olhando para o corredor a sua frente, e depois para o que estava do seu lado direito.  
-É melhor nos separamos para procurá-lo – disse Fred, dando dois passos para trás.  
Ele reparou que no corredor a frente deles, havia uma luz vermelha e brilhante no chão.  
–Mas o que é aquilo?  
Todos olharam para o local onde agora ele estava apontando e reparam que havia algo que brilhava intensamente. Eles andaram até a luz e quando chegaram mais perto, perceberam que se tratava de um colar. A corrente era de ouro e pendurada nela havia uma enorme rubi.  
-Nossa! – admirou-se Gina – Ele é lindo, mas o que ele deve estar fazendo aqui?  
Ela se abaixou para pega-lo, mas Lucas a interrompeu.  
-Acho melhor você não pegar nisso não!  
-Por quê? – perguntou Jorge.  
-Porque em uma mansão como essa, as coisas acontecem sem mais nem menos – respondeu Lucas  
Ele observou as paredes do corredor, era o mais escuro que ele já havia visto até aquela hora  
–Apesar de...  
-Apesar de que? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa.  
-Esse corredor... É diferente, não tem o mesmo tipo de decoração que os outros...  
Os demais observaram o corredor.  
-Ele tem razão – concordou Rony.  
De repente, eles ouviram um barulho de algo pesado caindo.  
-O que foi isso? – perguntou Rony. 

No salão de jantar, Kiba, Neville, Hinata e Lee, continuavam dentro da sala, enfrentando o furacão.  
-E o que é – perguntou Neville desesperado.  
-Me escutem – começou ele – nós vamos pular, para dentro do redemoinho!  
-E depois disso? Morremos? – perguntou Neville, nervoso.  
-Eu pensei em nos agarramos em alguma coisa, mas nada por aqui consegue chegar perto daquele redemoinho sem ser levado! Eu até que pensei nas paredes, se pulássemos perto, mas...  
-Iamos bater de cara nelas e morreríamos do mesmo jeito. – lembrou Kiba.  
-As estatuas. – disse Neville.  
-O que? – pergunto Kiba.  
-As estatuas são as únicas que não são levadas!  
Kiba o encarou, enquanto Hinata e Lee olhavam para as estatuas.  
-É verdade! – concordou Hinata.  
-Elas nem se quer batem em algo! – comentou Lee ainda olhando para as estatuas, e observando que nada batia nas enormes estatuas dos gêmeos.  
Um barulho de madeira se partindo veio da enorme mesa. Faltava pouco para se partir ao meio.  
-Nós temos que pular! - gritou Neville.  
A mesa se balançou com força e então, se partiu. Eles pularam e se seguraram em na estatua enorme, de um dos irmãos. Eles tentaram descer cuidadosamente, mas Neville escorregou uma das mãos e caiu. 

Enquanto isso, os outros sete estavam assustados com som que ouviram.  
-O que foi isso? – perguntou Gina, procurando o causador do barulho.  
Ninguém respondeu, mas todos ficaram bem atentos.  
-O que é aquilo? – Jorge apontou para a escuridão atrás deles.  
Jorge ficou parado, como se tivesse sido petrificado.  
-O que foi Jorge? – perguntou Gina, preocupada.  
Ela olhou para onde o garoto apontava, no local, a única coisa que se dava para ver eram dois olhos tão vermelhos quanto a do colar de rubi.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou Sakura, assustada.  
-Não sei não – disse Rony dando dois passos para trás – mas é melhor não ficarmos aqui para saber. Vamos!  
Rony correu na direção oposta esperando que os outros fariam o mesmo, mas ninguém se moveu, como Jorge, todos pareciam petrificados, enfeitiçados pela luz vermelha.  
-Pessoal! – ele gritou tão alto que o eco foi ainda maior.  
Sakura e Lucas, que estavam mais próximos dele, acordaram momentaneamente, atordoados. Sakura perguntou a Rony, ainda confusa:  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Vocês de uma hora para outra, ficaram parados aí, olhando para esses olhos ao em vez de fugirem. Acho que foram enfeitiçados.  
-E porque você também não foi?  
-Estava mais distante daquela luz vermelha, acho que foi isso.  
-Então é melhor acordamos eles também! – disse Lucas – Pessoal! Acordem!  
A luz dos olhos vermelhos começou a aumentar e se aproximar deles.  
-É melhor irmos! – gritou Rony – Voltamos para pega-los depois!  
Lucas empurrou Fred, que estava do seu lado, mas ao invés de acordar, ele caiu no chão como uma estatua humana.  
-Nem assim eles acordam? – admirou-se Lucas, olhando para Fred caído no chão.  
-Vamos, Lucas! – gritou Sakura, ela e Rony já estavam correndo.  
Lucas os acompanhou.  
-Mas do que estamos correndo? – perguntou ele olhando para trás.  
-Dos olhos vermelhos, oras! – respondeu Rony – Se também ficarmos petrificados, não poderemos ajudá-los mais tarde.  
Rony estava tentando se convencer que essa seria a melhor escolha, "Os olhos vermelhos já fez seu trabalho, não acontecerá nada de mau com eles além de disso." pensou ele a procura de pensar positivo.  
Lucas parou de repente.  
-O que foi Lucas? – perguntou Sakura parando, pronta para puxá-lo se demorasse demais.  
-É a Hermione – disse ele.  
Os outros dois olharam para a direção que Lucas estava olhando, realmente era Hermione. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam ter desaparecido, então correram para falar com ela.  
-Onde você estava? – perguntou Rony.  
-Você nos assustou. – disse Sakura.  
-Você está bem? – perguntou Lucas.  
Hermione não respondia, somente olhava para eles confusa.  
-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou ela.  
-Oras, você sumiu! – respondeu Rony – Nem o Alfred sabia onde você, Harry, Joxer, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke estavam...  
-Como assim?  
-Vocês sumiram a manhã toda, até agora só achamos você – respondeu Sakura.  
-A manhã toda?  
Ela parou por um estante tentando processar o que estava acontecendo.  
-Engraçado, eu só me lembro de ter ido atrás do Sasuke para perguntar umas coisas pra ele e quando eu finalmente o encontrei, nós ouvimos um grito, ele foi ver quem era, mas eu não pude ir atrás dele porque o meu joelho estava machucado, então eu voltei para procurar ajuda e quando vi o colar de rubi que eu havia visto antes, eu... – ela parou de contar, tentando lembrar algo – eu não me lembro de mais nada depois disso, só lembro de ter acordado no chão e de sair para procurar vocês agora pouco.  
Os outros se entreolharam.  
-Por algum acaso – começou Rony – o colar de que você estar falando...é aquele ali? – ele apontou para o colar caído no chão, ao lado de Gina.  
-Exatamente! – afirmou ela.  
-Então é por isso que eles estão desse jeito – disse Sakura.  
No salão de jantar, Neville caia rapidamente, no furacão, seu corpo era levado para todos os lados, e a única coisa que ele pedia era para não bater em nada. De repente, o pedaço da mesa veio em sua direção, ele tentou escapar tentando ser segurar em qualquer coisa que passasse por ele.  
-Neville! – gritou Kiba – onde você estar?  
Por mais que ele gritasse, Neville nunca iria o escutar, pois o furacão, era como se fosse um vento capaz de poder privar até os sentidos dos que estivesse nele.  
Neville, viu aquela enorme mesa vindo em sua direção, desesperado, ele se segurou em uma cadeira e em uma tentativa absurda, ele jogou-a em direção á mesa. No mesmo instante em que a cadeira bateu na mesa, a tempestade começou a diminuir, o ventou começou a parar, e em um piscar de olhos, a sala voltou o que era antes. Neville começou a cair, mas Akamaru pegou a tempo.  
Tudo estava em seu devido lugar: as cadeiras estavam novamente enfileiradas por duas fileiras, uma em cada lado da grande mesa, que há poucos minutos, havia se partido.  
O três que ainda estavam se segurando nas estatua, desciam devagar para não caírem, Neville e Akamaru observavam os amigos descerem. 

Enquanto isso, Rony, Sakura, Lucas e Hermione, tentavam acordar os outros.  
-Não adianta – disse Sakura se levantando, depois de tentar acordar Fred – nós podemos gritar, chutar, pular, brigar, bater, mas eles não vão acordar.  
-É por isso que precisamos encontrar o Alfred – falou Rony decidido – aquele mordomo careca vai ter que contar direitinho o que estar acontecendo.  
-Acho difícil ele querer nos contar alguma coisa – comentou Hermione, olhando para o chão onde estava o colar que brilhante.  
Um silêncio profundo invadiu o corredor, Hermione ainda observava o colar enquanto Rony olhava para os cantos do corredor para ver se vinha alguém e Sakura observava os possíveis enfeitiçados.  
-Será que eles estão bem? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.  
-Quem? – perguntou Rony, distraído.  
-Os outros – respondeu ela, percebendo que Rony não entendeu, ela continuou – o Naruto, o Sasuke, o Lee e todos que não estão aqui.  
-Ah, sim. – ele olhou para os lados a procura da quarta pessoa acordada que estava ali a pouco tempo – Espere, cadê o Lucas?  
Sakura também procurou, mas não viu Lucas em lugar algum.  
-Verdade, ele não estar aqui.  
-Lucas! – gritou Rony, com a esperança de não ter mais um desaparecido – Onde você está?  
-Estou aqui! – a resposta veio da escuridão profunda á frente deles – Venham até aqui! Olhem só o que eu achei!  
Rony e Sakura se entreolharam, "seria realmente seguro acreditar que era o Lucas?" a pergunta se encontrava em pensamento de ambos.  
-Desculpe! – gritou a voz aparentemente de Lucas – vocês têm razão – a voz pareceu estar se aproximando cada vez mais – para alguns, é difícil acreditar em quem não se ver.  
Ao dizer isso, o grande sorriso de Lucas apareceu na escuridão, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, "ele realmente parece ser o Lucas" pensou Sakura, ainda na dúvida.  
-Desculpe sair sem avisar, mas ali na frente tem... – ele parou aos poucos de falar quando olhou para Hermione - Hermione?  
Os outros se viraram para ela que ainda olhava para o colar, não se mexia, parecia que nem se quer era capaz de piscar.  
-Hermione – chamou Sakura e Rony juntos, mas ela não respondeu, parecia nem se quer os ouvido.  
Lucas se aproximou do colar e então o chutou. O colar bateu na parede, mas nada o aconteceu, continuou a brilhar intensamente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Hermione pareceu acordar, mas os outros continuaram paralisados.  
-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela confusa e balançando a cabeça.  
-Você olhou para o colar e ficou paralisada até o Lucas o chutar ele. – respondeu Rony, mudou sua atenção para Lucas – E você? Está enfeitiçado ou algo parecido?  
-Sei lá. – respondeu Lucas, sincero.  
-Desculpe, eu não deveria ter olhado para o colar novamente – se desculpou Hermione.  
-Pelo menos você não correu atrás da gente querendo nos matar. – brincou Rony, aliviado.  
-Eu tentei matar vocês? – assustou-se ela.  
-Não, – se apressou Sakura a dizer – você simplesmente ficou paralisada.  
Hermione pareceu aliviada, a escuridão do corredor pareceu diminuir quando Lucas chutou o colar.  
-Então pessoal – disse Lucas, animado – vamos até o quê eu encontrei?  
-E o que você encontrou? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.  
-Venham – Lucas correu na direção em que ele tinha vindo antes, os outros fizeram o mesmo.  
O quanto mais se distanciavam do colar, mais a luz do sol se estendia sobre eles. Correram só um pouco até chegarem num corredor bem mais claro, cujo a decoração, era a mesma do restante do castelo. Lucas apontou para uma porta ao lado direito do corredor (como todas as portas da mansão que viram até aquele momento). A porta era bonita e a maçaneta era de vidro, o quadro ao lado, onde havia a figura de 16 pessoas jogando fez Rony, Sakura e Hermione lembrarem que já haviam passado por ali antes.  
-Eu me lembro desse quadro – disse Rony, observando calmamente o quadro.  
-Esperem! – disse Hermione – O Alfred não quis nos explicar direito, mas disse que essa não era a primeira vez que jogavam esse jogo – ela encarou a porta, como se de trás dela, houvesse algo terrível – Essa porta só pode ter alguma coisa haver com o jogo. Talvez até mesmo coisas que tenham haver com os jogos anteriores.  
-Então o que estamos esperando para entrar? – perguntou Rony, indo em direção a porta, mas Hermione jogou o braço em sua frente impedindo de se aproximar.  
-Justamente por isso que não podemos entrar – advertiu Hermione, ainda com o olhar fixo na porta.  
-Mas como não? – retrucou Rony – Se entrarmos talvez possamos salvar os outros.  
-É, Rony, – disse Sakura – mas justamente por talvez ter informações pode ser muito perigoso.  
-Então, talvez tenha informações, – insistiu Rony – então podemos dar uma olhada.  
-Nem pensar, – retrucou Hermione, baixando o braço e pela primeira vez desviando o olhar da porta – é realmente perigoso e não podemos nos arriscar tanto, pois somos os únicos que aparentemente podem ajudar os outros. Então acho melhor eu ir e vocês ficarem aqui.  
-Calma aí! – disse Lucas, que estava mais próximo da porta – É melhor ninguém ir sozinho. Eu também vou, ou se mais alguém...  
-Eu também vou – disseram Sakura e Rony juntos.  
-Pois bem...  
Lucas abriu a porta cautelosamente, Hermione achou esquisito não estar trancada. Quanto mais à porta se abria, mais eles ficavam atentos e, então, a porta se abriu.


End file.
